


Sixteen Plans for a Glorious, Despairing Death

by CatKing_Catkin (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa: The Academy of Hope and the High School Students of Despair, Dangan-Ronpa
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Headcanon, Implied Future Character Death, Kink Meme, Psychological Torture, Speculation, Supplemental Canon, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CatKing_Catkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are her very dear friends. Even as she brings down the world and cultivates the glorious seeds of despair, Junko won't forget them. Because they are her very dear friends, she'll work hard to give them the best death she can, so that they're filled with the sweetness of despair before ultimate oblivion justly claims them. </p><p>Sure, all her plans probably won't be used. But that doesn't mean she can't have some fun dreaming, and fantasize about their fates.</p><p>Written as a fill for the Dangan Ronpa kink meme. The prompt was "I'd like a fill where Junko plans the executions". Spoilers for the entire game, and also for the unused executions contained within the Dangan Ronpa art book, as they will all be used for every applicable character. This fic will consist of one chapter per character, generally less than five hundred words apiece, filled in no particular order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maizono's Final Performance

Sayaka was a fascinating girl - they'd even hung out a bit, before, back then, when everything was so impossibly, disgustingly good. Junko had seen despair in her. Sayaka was despairing at her life, how hard and cruel and confining it was, and yet also despairing at how little time she'd have to enjoy it before being shunted aside.  
  
Which would have been all well and good, and maybe even bought her a ticket out of hell, if Sayaka hadn't been so unbearably sweet and hopeful in the face of all odds. All her chirping about how happy she was, how much she loved her group and her friends, how glad she was to be where she was. It was all a mask, it had to be, but it was a good mask.  
  
Junko didn't intend to let that beautifully repressed despair go to waste, even if she had to kill the bitch to let it out.  
  
She builds a stage. Sayaka is most at home on a stage, right? She builds a judge's podium - oh, the judges love sweet, smiling Maizono-san. She builds a scoreboard - perfect student, perfect performer, she never worries about her grades.  
  
Then she adds the blades and the knives and the springs that will end it all. And she hopes with all her heart that Monobear's camera will be able to capture that last look of despair in Sayaka's eyes as the trap closes shut.  
  
It will be an absolutely magnificent performance.


	2. Ishimaru's Dying Dream

And if anyone was disgustingly hopeful, it was Mister Hall Monitor. Going on and on and on about how they should do their best, work hard and study hard and achieve their full potential and carry the hope of Japan...blech.  
  
It wasn't often that Junko wanted anyone else to feel despair with negative intentions. After all, despair was the most beautiful of sensations - it was a gift. But she was also aware that not everyone thought that way, that so many people feared despair, and if anyone deserved to feel the negative side of it, it was Ishimaru.  
  
Planning his inevitable demise, and she planned to personally make sure it was inevitable if no one else took the bait, was easy.  
  
Ishimaru wanted to be great. He wanted them all to be great, he seemed to believed with every fiber of his overstressed being that they could all be great, but she knew that he especially wanted to be great and revered and important. His family was one of those families. It was the only fate they would ever be happy with.  
  
So Junko would give him that. Junko would give him greatness. Junko would put him on top of the world, give him flowers and music and a crowd of people cheering his name, all lined up to see him.

She would let him wish, and hope.  
  
And then she would take it all away with the pull of a trigger.


	3. Sakura's Last Stand

Junko came up with the idea of killing the Ogre - what a brilliantly descriptive name from such an unbearably stupid boy - late in the game.

After all, she knew that Sakura wouldn't be the first to die. As more and more students dropped like flies, apparently of their own volition, she actually began to wonder if Sakura might remain for last. Junko had time to plan for her.

And time enough to see that giving Sakura despair wasn't enough. Initially, she'd just thought of doing something awful to that rickety old dojo, but then she saw that wouldn't be enough, that there was a potential for despair surrounding the girl that she might have kicked herself for not seeing sooner.

She saw them come to depend on Sakura Oogami. That in and of itself was deliciously despairing, but it went deeper than that. They actually trusted her. They felt confident when she was around. They felt hope that she was with them. She saw it in the way they always left her to guard the bodies, safe that they would be free from interference. She saw it in the way Sakura kept the unruly and the shaken in line. She saw it in the way they talked to her, looked at her, some wary but none without respect. Sakura Oogami, the strongest person in all the world.

As long as the kids had her on their side, why, nothing really bad could happen, right?

Even Monobear couldn't hurt Sakura, right?

She was just too strong.

She was just invincible!

Junko didn't have very much spare time on her hands, but she did have a near limitless production capacity. At the moment, it was all devoted to producing Monobears, but she added in another program for a day that she knew wouldn't be too far down the line.

To fell the Ogre, Junko carved out a swathe of plains from the dead, diseased, despairing world. She made as much room as she could, for the strongest woman in the world, and enough monsters to bury her alive, and her beloved friends to stand there and watch all her strength come to nothing.


	4. Togami's Long Fall

Pride came before the fall.

Byakuya Togami had so much pride, and it was only fair that he would have a very long, very painful fall. 

Junko was _grateful_ to have ensnared Togami in her trap. He was, in so many ways, a dream come true. So she cultivated him like a favorite flower, and like all flowers, one day she would prune his petals and watch them tumble down, down, down, a splash of color in the void that eventually blackened and crumbled. 

She wanted Togami to suffer. And she wanted it to last. No matter how long his execution finally took, she wanted it to feel like it took years. Not "an eternity", that was a stupid measure used by stupid people who didn't know what they really wanted. No, Junko wanted Togami to feel as though he lived out the rest of his life in the midst of her execution, and not just because he really would. She wanted him to live as many years dying miserable and broken as he'd spent building himself up like a king.

It was only fair, after all.

Besides, this world could only have one ruler, and she was the one with the production capacities to rival a small nation, and he was the one with no family and not a yen to his name. The choice, in the end, was obvious. She felt certain he would agree with her, if he knew. 

Or maybe he'd just cry, and beg for mercy. Junko hoped he would. The delicious despair that would surely come from seeing the ironclad Togami pride crunched to pieces beneath her heel would probably be so sublime that she might just grant his wish for a quick death in gratitude. To make Byakuya Togami know that he had been beaten...truly, when the day came, and she felt certain that it wouldn't be long, it would be one of her very finest hours. 

She carved a portal down, down, down into the fires of hell. And then, because Junkjo was nothing if not a creature of dualities, she left it so the exit would dump him into cold like the planet Pluto. She stitched his begger's rags herself, to his exact size, and she lovingly stacked a pile of rocks at the ready.

The pretender king Byakuya Togami would die alone and unmourned in the snow, while she rose to power like a meteor.

That was a happy enough thought to make her move on to the next execution in disgust. 

 

 


	5. Asahina's Disappearance

There was nothing more terrible than the familiar made strange and horrible.

Designing the execution for Asahina Aoi was, quite simply, like shooting fish in a barrel. 

Actually, Junko had considered designing the swimmer's downfall in that very fashion, at first. She had dismissed it, however, as too quick - if the gunshot wound didn't kill her first, the shockwaves would drown even the Super High School Level Swimmer. 

Death by gunshot would be just too clean - not just for Asahina, but for her watching friends, too. The girl was so... _bubbly_. So happy. So _nice_. It was sickening, maddening, and gross, but it was also useful. People like Asahina made friends easily, and nothing could hurt a friend better than a friend. She felt sure that nothing would make her dear classmates despair quite like the messy, painful, agonizing death of one of the most cheerful and hopeful of their number. 

Even cheerfulness and hope couldn't last forever. Especially not in the face of sharks. 

Really, Junko thought it rather poetic. Asahina represented their hope, and the persistent spark of life. The sharks would represent Junko, and the world she had turned on its head and broken while they'd been helpless to stop her. A familiar, cozy, boring, easy environment made dangerous and deadly and new. 

And the way they tore Asahina to bits would represent the futility of their hope, and the finality of despair.

Initially, Junko considered leaving the tank uncovered, to let them watch every grisly, bloody moment, watch Asahina struggle and flail and thrash as the hope floated away from her like her blood, torn viciously from herby the teeth of despair, until she finally broke, and the life left her bright eyes. Just imagining her face as it happened, imagining them watching and helpless to save her, was enough to make Junko nearly delirious with joy. 

So, being Junko, she changed it. She changed just one thing. 

She added a curtain around the tank, so they wouldn't see. So she could lower it, and make sure that their last sight of Asahina Aoi was as she teetered on the brink of oblivion.

Junko would leave the rest to their imaginations.


End file.
